Odd Dreams
by Lily Lovett
Summary: Most cliche plot bunny. Ever. CarlySam. A/N: Should this be a multipart story? R&R or message me to let me know.


1. _Bacon Nightmares_

I don't see the darkness and the dotted lights of cars behind her, only her face. There is utter fear, but also hope. She trusts me fully, and I can't let go. I just fucking can't.

And so I'm scared.

More scared then I've ever been in my life, because I can't lose her. I just can't.

My grip on her tightens, and my arms are pulling. I can feel my strength being drained slowly, but I keep trying. Physical limitations are at odds, but my will is stronger than my body. Or so I believed.

After a moment of hope, I feel my entire body go limp. And my muscles withdraw. And she's screaming.

No.

No.

_Fuck_ no.

I can't breathe. The grip on her other hand is released all too quickly and my head is spinning, and I see then I do see the blackness and dotted, bright specks engulf her. And she's gone.

No.

She can't be. She just can't.

---

I crash into consciousness and realize where I am. My face feels wet with the unfamiliar sensation of tears, and I am comfortably not in my own bed.

Carly is beside me and her head is buried in my shoulder. One of her arms is wrapped around my waist. I'm not sure if she's awake or asleep, but then I hear a muffled noise.

"Sam?" she says into my shoulder.

"Hi," I murmur uncharacteristically. I'm more awake now, and definitely embarrassed. With the back of my hand, I quickly wipe away any evidence of tears.

"You're awake," she says quietly, relieved. She turns her head and now I can hear her more clearly.

"You okay?" It sounds as if she's hasn't slept all night.

"Yeah. Just an evil nightmare about all of the meat in the world disappearing." I joke, attempting to hide the anxiety in my throat. But Carly knows me more than any one else. So although most others would accept this answer, she can sense that my dream was beyond the world's bacon supply vanishing.

"You were shaking before," she points out.

"Well, duh. That's pretty freaky stuff."

"Sam, what was it really?" She says, sounding more alert now.

"I... It doesn't really matter what it was," a pause. "The nighmare, y'know, because it wasn't real."

"I know it wasn't real, but uh... you kinna started crying." It was an awkward moment, sort of, because even Carly has only seen my cry a few times. But then her unsure tone changes, and I hear the grin in her voice.

"In your sleep. And I know you love meat. Like a lot. But really. Crying over bacon?"

"Chyeah. Okay, so you got me," I yield. "It wasn't all about bacon." Now I'm grinning too, at her comment. Carly has always been good at switching from light to heavy moods. I don't really get how she does that.

"So then... what else was it about?" She pries gently.

"You," I state simply.

"Oh? What about?"

"...that thing that happened a few weeks ago," I say vaguely.

"With the scalpel?"

"Yeah."

There's a moment of silence, and I wonder if she's going to say anything else. I look over toward the window, and notice subtle rays of light streaming through the window. This is probably the earliest I've been awake on a weekend in a long time.

After a while in our own thoughts, her grip around my waist tightens and suddenly she's much nearer to me than before. Her breath is hot on my neck.

"You saved my life. You're a freaking hero."

"Nah, I'm not a hero. I saved you because I'm selfish." The mood has changed again, and I'm relieved. I hate being utterly-cheesy-let's-share-feelings serious with her, because I always end up admitting more to her than I intend.

"And how does that make you selfish?" She questions, and though I can't see her expression, I imagine her eyebrow raised.

"'Cause saving you had benefits."

"And what benefits are you referring to?"

"Well haven't you noticed? I'm currently in bed with my best friend who is like, the hottest girl in our school." Hey, she was asking for it. Literally. Sorta.

"And I'm in bed with the girl that cries over the thought of a world without bacon," she laughs.

I start laughing too, and then somehow we end up getting into a massive tickling fight that ends with lots of pillows. Once the damage has been done, we break down onto the floor, laughing more.

Then without warning, I feel my stomach practically screeching for sustenance.

"Hey, Carles..."

"You want bacon, don't cha?"

"That dream; a world without meat, that was pretty scary. I have to make sure it isn't true!" I grab her by the wrist and drag her downstairs where, as if on cue, Spencer has just emerged from his bedroom.

"Bacon?" He asks in an unusually tired voice for Spencer.

"You know it!" I say much too loudly for 8:00 AM on a non-school day.

"Well then all right!" He says, gaining enthusiasm. "Let's cook some meat!"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not sure if this has the potential to go anywhere? Please R&R and let me know if you want more. Feel free to message me with any ideas.


End file.
